


i'll keep you my dirty little secret

by yadira (ya_dear_uh)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, M/M, More chapters coming soon, Office Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, bossy richard, richard has a 'nightmare'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dear_uh/pseuds/yadira
Summary: Jared and Richard have an intimate encounter late at night. Set in s5, after Jian Yang kicks Richard and the guys out of the Incubator. Based on the song "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. these sleeping thoughts won't lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an intimate encounter between Jared and Richard.

_"Thank you for letting me stay here." Richard said as he smoothed a comforter over Jared's pullout couch._

_"It's no trouble at all," Jared replied, shoving a pillow into its linen case, "Stay as long as you like."_

_Richard looked up at Jared from under his thick eyelashes and took a step toward him. "Jared?" he asked, biting his lip and placing a hand on Jared's cheek._

_Jared's breath hitched. "Hm?"_

_"Will you make me a cup of tea?"_

Jared's dream was interrupted by the sound of Richard screaming. He tore off his sleeping mask, kicked the sheets away, and rushed to the bedroom. He flung the door open and hurried to the side of the bed.

 _What a sight,_ he thought. Richard fucking Hendricks, red-faced and sweaty, writhing and whimpering on Jared's bed. _Snap out of it, Donald,_ he chastised himself. _Wake him up._

"Richard," Jared murmured, tapping on Richard's chest. "Richard?"

"Hnngg!" Richard groaned, thrashing more violently than before. Jared struggled to dodge Richard's flailing limbs before catching both of his wrists.

"Richard, wake up!"

"Hm-ah-wha?" Richard's bleary eyes flew open. "J-Jared?"

"Hi, Captain." Jared loosened his grip."Are you alright? You were screaming."

"Y-Yeah." Richard said, catching his breath. "I just had a bad dream." His voice was hoarse and low.

Jared licked his lips. "Do you need anything?" Richard shook his head. "Okay... I'll be in the living room if you do." He turned to leave, but Richard grasped the hem of his t-shirt.

"W-wait." Jared looked back at Richard, his heart rate quickening. "Stay with me? I-" He looked down in embarrassment. "I'm scared."

Jared nodded, letting Richard pull him onto the bed and under the covers, so that they were facing each other. He pressed a palm to Richard's forehead. "You are so hot."

"What?!"

"Warm. You're very warm." He ran his fingers through Richard's sweat-soaked curls. "Burning up, even."

"Oh." Richard remarked dumbly, nuzzling against Jared's cool hand. 

Jared smiled. "Does that feel good?"

"Wh- I, uhm-" Richard stammered, flustered.

"I mean- Would it help you sleep?" Jared amended, realizing the implications of his first question.

"Yes." Richard breathed as Jared continued... petting his hair. He burrowed closer, and Jared's hand traveled down his back, moving in comforting circles.

Jared sighed happily. He could stay like this forever- holding Richard in his arms, caressing him by dim lamplight. Richard buried his face in the nook of Jared's shoulder, his breath hot against Jared's neck. Jared felt his dick start to harden at the feeling. _No,_ he thought, _not now. You'll ruin it- don't ruin this!_ He tried to back up, but Richard followed, whimpering in protest. Jared was about to apologize, but as their weight shifted, he felt something hard touch his thigh. _Is that... is he...?_ Jared pressed his thigh lightly against the mass, eliciting a moan from Richard. _Oh my gosh._ Jared's erection was full now, straining the fabric of his pajamas. No doubt Richard had noticed it by now-

Richard reached under the covers, pulling on the drawstring of Jared's pants. "Did I do that?" he asked breathlessly.

 _Oh my days._ Jared nodded, and Richard slithered up so that their bodies aligned. Their foreheads touched, and their noses bumped, but they didn't kiss, as if they were each waiting for the other to close the centimeter of space between their mouth. Jared gasped as their cocks knocked together. They wrestled for a moment, and suddenly Richard was straddling him, pressing a hand flat against Jared's chest to steady himself.

"Oh, Captain-"

"Shut up, shutup _shutup_." Richard whined, clamping his free hand over Jared's mouth and thrusting against his clothed cock experimentally. "Is this alright?"

Jared nodded, and Richard began rocking his hips rhythmically, not even bothering to remove his boxers. Vulgar moans spilled out of his mouth, but to Jared they sounded sweet. _Sweeter than syrup,_ he thought, _His sighs are like songs._ Jared's head spun. How had he gotten here? Pinned down on his own bed with Richard grinding on him- _using_ him to get off. _What luck._

"Fuck!" Richard cried above him. "I'm close. I'm close. Are you close?" he asked, panting. Jared nodded again, moaning into Richard's palm as he continued to babble. "F-fucking come for me, then. C-come in your pants like a fucking schoolboy."

Jared gazed up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Richard had sweated through his white t-shirt, his bronze curls stuck to his forehead, and every inch of his body was flushed and pink and overheated. He looked so beautiful, so perfect. 

Richard glanced down at him. "Gah- quit looking at me!" he commanded, "Close your eyes."

Jared obeyed, relying on his imagination. He pictured Richard on top of him, rutting against him like a teenager with a pillow, and came with a long, high-pitched groan.

"Fuck, yeah, that's good." Richard gasped, his hips stuttering worse than his words. "I'm gonna- fu-uck, Jared, I'm gonna- Ah!" 

Richard's orgasm washed over him, hot cum forming a wet spot in his boxers. He sighed, content, and rolled off of Jared's lap. Jared reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand and cleaned himself up. He tried to do the same for Richard, but when he offered him a tissue, he realized that Richard was already fast asleep.

Jared awoke the next morning, sunshine streaming in through his sheer curtains. He turned to wake Richard up, but other side of the bed was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is the second time I've written Richard falling asleep in his own come, I'm not sorry.


	2. who has to know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of chap 1 y'know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when we live such fragile lives//it's the best way we survive

Richard's hands shook as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It had taken him way too long to figure out how to work Jared's stupid fancy coffeemaker. Why couldn't he just drink instant like a normal person. Richard took a soothing sip, hoping it would calm him down while he reviewed the events of the night before. He had done a pretty good job of convincing himself that the whole thing was just some crazy fantasy. A wet dream within a wet dream, like some _Inception_ -type bullshit. He was almost starting to believe it, despite having woken up with dried cum in his boxers and Jared lying beside him. He had crawled out of bed and directly into a long, cold shower, trying desperately to wash away the evidence- and embarrassment- of what had happened. Jared shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was still in his pajamas. his white t-shirt was wrinkled at the hem.

_He turned to leave, but Richard grasped the hem of his t-shirt._

_"W-wait."_

Richard's arm jerked, causing coffee to dribble down his chin. He leaned forward, trying to stop it from dripping onto his shirt, and scrambled for a napkin. Jared giggled and ambled over to counter beside him, opening a cabinet and reaching for a box on the top shelf. His shirt rode up, revealing the untied strings on his pajama pants.

_Richard reached under the covers, pulling on the drawstring of Jared's pants. "Did I do that?" he asked breathlessly._

Richard clenched his jaw as he wiped his face. _"Did I do that?"_ Richard winced in retrospective embarrassment. Had he been possessed by Urkel last night? 

"Good morning." Jared murmured, and his sleepy vocal fry alone made Richard's ears go red.

"Morning." he squeaked back. "Do you, uhm-" he waved the coffeepot in Jared's direction. Jared shook his head and yawned, on slender hand reaching up to cover his mouth.

_"Shut up, shutupshutup." Richard whined, clamping his free hand over Jared's mouth and thrusting against his clothed cock experimentally. "Is this alright?"_

Richard exhaled slowly before finishing off the rest of his coffee. He stumbled to the sink and rinsed the mug. "Hey, Jared?"

"Hmm?" Jared hummed, pouring milk into a bowl of corn flakes.

"Can we talk? About... you know." Jared stared at Richard blankly, his eyes as wide and blue as a summer sky. Richard swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Last- uhm, last night?"

"Oh," Jared smiled sheepishly. "What about it?"

"Well, uh- what happened, what I- I mean, we-" Richard looked at the ground and scratched his neck uncomfortably. He felt his armpits prickle with sweat, though the room hadn't gotten any warmer. Had it? He took a deep breath. "What we did was a mistake. It was wildly inappropriate. It- It won't happen again." He glanced back up. The smile on Jared's face had been replace with a look of... Confusion? Indifference? Hurt, maybe? No. Richard sighed. "I-I'm sorry, -"

"It's okay." Jared cut him off. "Don't worry about it. "

"A-Are you sure."

"Yeah." Jared assured, stirring his cereal. "We were just... Helping each other out. Helping each other sleep. It didn't mean anything."

"It didn't mean anything." Richard repeated. "Just bros helping bros."

"Bros helping bros."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

An awkward pause hung heavy in the air as they stood, still and silent, staring into each other's eyes. 

"So," Richard said finally, "Can we just keep this between us? Like..."

"Like a secret." Jared breathed.

"Like a secret." Richard agreed, then immediately regretted it. A _secret?_ What kind of asshole does that to a person?

"Okay." Jared nodded, biting his lip.

"Okay." Richard hesitated before turning to leave. "I'll, uh, see you at the office, then."

"Okay." Jared said again as Richard left him, alone in the kitchen with a soggy bowl of cereal.

.....

Jared sat as his desk, staring through the glass wall of Richard's office as he pondered the conversation they'd had that morning. They hadn't spoken since. _Bros helping bros,_ that's what Richard had said. Normally, being called a 'bro' would have made Jared's heart swell with pride, but something about the context had left him... disappointed? _Bros helping bros._ He'd been stupid to think it was anything more. Richard might've been Jared's best friend, but he was also his _boss_. What they'd done was unprofessional. Richard had to stay respectable, and it was selfish of Jared to put his reputation at risk. To place his own desires over Richard's well being. Yes, he'd been a little hurt waking up to an empty bed, but he understood now that it was better for the both of them. Better if nobody found out. Better if this stayed a secret.

Jared started, realizing that Richard had left his desk and was now standing beside him, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked up.

"Hey... buddy." Richard said. "I know you're really... focused on your work-" he glanced at Jared's laptop, which was on the sleep screen- "But, uh, you've been sitting still for hours, and it's dark out. Everyone else left a while ago. Do you want to go home? Get some rest?"

"Um," Jared pretended to type something, "I'm going to finish up here, but uh-" he patted his pockets, pulled out the keys to the condo, and tossed them to Richard- "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Okay..." Richard pocketed the keys. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"See you later." Jared lied, knowing full well that he would find an excuse not to go home until long after Richard had gone to bed.

.....

Days passed, then weeks. Aside from the initial awkward aftermath, things between Richard and Jared were the same as they had always been. Richard started sleeping on the pullout couch in the living, room, leaving Jared in his own bedroom. By the time a month had passed, they had both forgotten about the incident entirely.

At least, that's how Jared pretended to feel. It was hard to forget anything when he had to stay in the room where it happened. On the bed where it happened. In sheets he refused to wash because the smelled to good. Like sex and sweat and shame. Like Richard.

Jared was now keeping two secrets. The first was what he and Richard had done; the second was that he had spent every night since stroking himself by lamplight, with his eyes shut tight and one hand clamped over his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Sorry for the weird about of repetition and pop culture references in the first bit. Feel free to leave predictions/suggestions in the comments, or send them straight to me on tumblr @ya-dear-uh!


	3. just another regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since the incident. Jared has been promoted to COO, and is having trouble dealing with emotional abstinence, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.

_“No, no, no!” Jared said, handing the mug back to Holden. “That’s way too strong for him.”_

Ever since Jared had been promoted to COO, he’d been too busy to serve Richard as diligently as before. Holden was supposed to fix that. He was supposed to give Richard the support Jared no longer could. How was he going to do that if he couldn’t even make a decent cup of tea?

It wasn’t just the tea, it was everything. Holden was too raw, too unseasoned. He didn’t know Richard the way Jared did. He hadn’t spent four years devoting his life to Richard, to the company, and it showed in his work. He kept making mistakes; forgetting to order Richard’s food without cilantro, bothering him during all-night code sprints. And Richard, ever so gracious, just kept forgiving him. Defending him, even!

It was the sandwich that did it. How dare Holden beg for praise- couldn’t he see that working for Richard was an honor in itself? He’d even had the gall to lie about it, as if Jared hadn’t known Richard long enough to know when he was acting under coercion.

 _“In doing what we ought, we deserve no praise because it is our duty. St. Augustine.”_ Jared had said.

Still, Richard took Holden’s side, even telling Jared to back off. What did Holden have that Jared didn’t? Was it his thick, expressive eyebrows? His slight, unintimidating stature? Jared curved his shoulders even further forward, but it did little more than accentuate the concave of his chest. 

He couldn’t take this anymore- the emotional abstinence. Had Richard forgotten how much Jared loved him? Worse, had he grown out of his need for Jared? 

Jared had to fix this. He had to show Richard that he could still be useful.

.....

Richard sat in his CEO chair, biting his nails. He didn’t quite understand _why_ he was nervous. It was a little odd that Jared had requested a meeting at 8 pm. Normally he would just wait until they got home. Things had been so hectic lately, Richard hadn’t had time to find a new apartment. He looked down at his ragged cuticles. What could Jared possibly have to tell him that required an appointment? Richard heard a knock from the doorway and looked up to see Jared ducking into the room. 

“H-Hey.” Richard greeted him, offering a half smile.

“Good evening.” Jared replied pleasantly, taking a seat across from Richard and crossing his legs.

Something about Jared’s gaze made Richard’s heart beat faster. “So… what did you want to talk about?” he asked in lilting syllables, all five ‘t’s falling off of his tongue like popcorn kernels. _Why did you say it like that?_

Jared leaned forward, placing a hand on the edge of Richard’s desk. “It’s- It’s about Holden, actually.”

“Oh.” Richard said, relieved and, oddly, disappointed? He didn't know what he had expected. “Well, uh, I noticed you’ve been going much easier on him, so, uh, thank you.”

Jared stood, chuckling. Richard watched his right hand tap on the smooth surface of his desk and felt a blush creep up his neck. “Do you like him?” Jared asked smoothly.

“O-of course. He’s-”

“Do you like him,” Jared stepped around the desk, leaning on the corner closest to Richard, “More than me?”

Richard felt his breath catch in his throat. What was Jared asking him? And _how_ was he asking it? He had never seen Jared act this way; not towards Richard, at least. He was always so passive, so pliant. This was far from that, this was… _Hot_ , Richard thought before pushing it out of his mind.

When Richard didn’t respond, Jared pushed his chair backwards, then stood and bent at the waist, one hand gripping each of the armrests. “I can serve you better than he can.” he said through gritted teeth.

Richard’s face was probably bright red now. Jared’s face was so close to his, and his eyes were so blue, and Richard could feel all the blood in his body rushing to his dick. “Jared, I-”

Jared dropped to his knees. “I can make you feel good.” He rested his cheek against Richard’s inner thigh. “Let me show you. Let me please you.”

Richard bit his lip. He couldn’t let this happen- not again. Not when he’d worked so hard to forget the last time. _But,_ he couldn’t help thinking, _You’ve done it before, and nothing bad happened then. One more time won’t hurt._ No, no. That was different. Richard was half asleep, and Jared’s arms were so comforting, and they’d both kept their pants on and their eyes closed. This wasn’t the same.

 _Isn’t it, though?_ He reconsidered, tasting blood. He looked out at the rest of the office. It was empty, it had been for hours. Nobody would ever know. Richard was painfully hard now, and Jared’s mouth was _right there_ , he was making it so hard to resist, and God, Richard could practically _feel_ Jared’s breath on hi dick. Who could blame him?

He ran a thumb along Jared’s jawline. “Show me.”

Jared’s long, elegant fingers flew to undo the zipper of Richard’s khakis. Richard gasped at the soft, teasing pressure of Jared’s wrists on his boner. Jared tugged at Richard’s pants, and Richard lifted his hips to let Jared pull them down further. Jared pressed a row of kisses all the way up Richard’s thigh, palming him through his boxers. Richard groaned loudly.

“So sensitive.” Jared muttered almost inaudibly, mouthing over Richard’s bulge.

His fingers made their way to Richard’s waistband. Jared glanced up at him for permission. Richard nodded profusely, and Jared dragged his boxers down, achingly slow. Richard hissed as the cool air hit his erection. He watched Jared lap a drop of precum off his cock before wrapping his lips around the head. _Fuck_ . It was too much, it was all too much. Richard threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavy. Jared took the rest of him in his mouth and started bobbing. Richard felt his whole body relax, as if his dick was some sort of, like, _straw_ that Jared could just suck all the stress out of. The room filled with the sound of Richard’s moans and Jared’s eager, obscene slurping. 

“G-wh-ah!” Richard wailed as Jared’s cheeks hollowed around his dick. “Where- who- how?” _How is he so good at this?_ Jared chuckled around him, the vibrations sending a shock of pleasure through Richard’s whole body.

Jared pulled off, catching his breath as he continued to pump Richard’s dick with one hand. “Do you like this?” he asked hoarsely. “Is this good enough for you?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Richard assured, missing Jared’s mouth already. “Looove the way you suck my dick. Wanna-” he bucked up into Jared’s fist- “Wanna fuck your face.”

Jared’s hand slowed, nearly stopping. “Do it.” he urged. “Fuck my face.”

“W-wha?” Richard whined, his head tilting down just slightly.

“Fuck my face.” Jared repeated, drawing his hand away. “I want you to.”

Richard hesitated. He couldn’t, right? He couldn’t, because then this would be too real. _Look at him, though,_ Richard thought shamefully, _He wants you to. He’s practically begging for it. Who are you to deny him that?_

Richard’s hand trembled as he laced his fingers through Jared’s sleek black hair, thankful when Jared closed his eyes without being asked. Richard allowed himself to study Jared, just for a moment, and noticed the bulge in Jared’s pants for the first time.

“Jared,” he breathed, “Are you hard?”

“Mhm.” Jared confirmed, squirming uncomfortably.

 _Oh_ . Richard took a shaky breath. “Don’t you want to touch yourself?” he asked, tugging Jared’s hair lightly. _Two birds, one stone_. “Don’t you want to get yourself off?”

Jared nodded. “Ye-es.” he whispered, his voice thin and airy. “Yes. Yes. Please.”

Richard’s cock twitched, angry and leaking from lack of attention. “Go ahead.” he said. “Might as well.”

Jared began to rub himself through his slacks, moaning gratefully. His mouth dropped open, and Richard guided him towards his dick, easing his head down, down, until the tip of Richard’s cock nudged the back of Jared’s throat. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

“Oohhh.” Richard groaned as he rolled his hips in slow, gentle waves. Jared sighed through his nose, warm breath rustling Richard’s pubes. Richard’s movements sped up, and he began bobbing Jared’s head in time with his own thrusts. His thighs shook as he felt his climax near.

“Oh, _God_ , I’m so close.” Richard practically shouted. “Gah- Jared, you’ve got this, like, fucking _magic mouth._ ” He pounded into Jared’s mouth faster, faster. “So fucking warm, and soft, and- and _wet_ , fuck!”

.....

Jared’s eyes fluttered open, and he snuck a peek up at Richard. It was wrong, he knew, but he wanted to see- he _had_ to see- what Richard looked like when he came.

The sight was even better than Jared had imagined. Richard’s eyes were squeezed shut, but he was gorgeous nonetheless. His lips were bitten raw and red, his back was arched almost entirely off the chair, and his chest rose and fell in short, rapid gasps.

“Hnngh!” Richard finished with one final thrust. The taste of cum filled Jared’s mouth just as his own release spilled into his boxers.

.....

Richard detangled his hand from Jared’s hair, catching his breath. Jared stood slowly. “Thank you.” Richard croaked, buttoning his pants. “Thank you, thank you-”

Jared cut him off with a kiss, spunk and spit mixing in their mouths. Richard had never tasted cum before. He’d expected it to be bitter, salty, and it was, kind of, but mostly it was sweet. Richard had a feeling Jared’s mouth could make anything taste sweet. His dick was probably like candy right now.

Jared pulled away first. “You’re welcome.” he murmured, straightening up to his full height. “I’ll see you at home.”

He left the office, shutting the door behind him. Richard could only watch in awe as his cock began to stir in his pants again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took a little bit longer, but I had a busy week. It's also quite long (by my standards), and I had a little trouble with Jared's POV in the beginning, but I hope it worked out. This is definitely the smuttiest fic I've ever written, and the most proofreading I've ever done. Feel free to leave positive observations or constructive criticism in the comments. I'm always looking to improve my skills!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! This is my first multichapter work, and I'm really excited to keep updating. For notifs about updates, check out my tumblr @ya-dear-uh . I post links to all my fics + some cute sv screenshots there. :D  
> Also: I realize this is the second time I've written Richard falling asleep in his own cum, I'm not sorry.


End file.
